


Miscellaneous OC drabbles

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: A collection of small stories based on mine and my friend's OCs that are based in the Red Dead Universe
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan / Allie Foster, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s), Charles Smith / Lilly Mae James, Javier Escuella / Kira Stephens, Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), John Marston/Original Character(s), John Marston/Stevie Blackheart
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small collection of drabbles I've written based on mine and my friends OC's in the Red Dead Universe

# A list of characters in each chapter

2) John Marston x Stevie "Blackheart" Carwyn ( _Fluff and Angst_ )

3) Charles Smith x Lilly Mae James ( _Nothing but angst_ )

4) Arthur Morgan x Allie Foster ( _Even more angst_ ) 

5) Javier Escuella x Kira Stephens (Fluff and angst) 


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c. 1907.
> 
> Despite each thinking of the other as their soul mate, Stevie & John had not seen each other in years. That is until a chance encounter brings them back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday present for [TheUnholyOutlaw](http://TheUnholyOutlaw.tumblr.com) and her amazing OC Stevie "Blackheart" Carwyn

_c. 1907_

It was late afternoon as Stevie growled "Another" at the barkeep, bringing her empty shot glass down onto the bar. Even though the day had started off well, with her and her friends managing to make another successful delivery of their latest batch of moonshine, none of them had counted on being ambushed by a bunch of revenue agents as they rode back to their camp to celebrate. After a small gunfight and everyone scattering far & wide across West Elizabeth, Stevie took the decision to cross the river and soon found herself sitting all alone in the Blackwater saloon.

“I’ll pay for the next one” a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Stevie couldn't help but smile to herself as she recognised John Marston's raspy voice, once more feeling the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach that always appeared when he turned back up in her life. But unwilling to give John the upper hand, Stevie quickly adopted her poker face expression as she turned around to face him. "Well, considering I ain't seen you around for a while, I know it's not me causin' your misery this time" John joked, attempting to lighten the obvious bad mood she was in. "So what's eatin' ya this time?"

Half joking, she looked down at her fresh glass of whiskey "Oh, you know me, just the usual wallowing in self pity, and if you know me like you do say, truth is I don't really wanna talk about all that." Looking back up, she purposely flashed John a seductive smile, while leaning forward a touch to allow him to glance down her blouse - knowing full well it would fluster him and make him unable to concentrate on finishing the conversation. Falling into her trap, John lost his train of thought, glancing over her curves as he sat down next to her.

“So what brings you out to Blackwater then?” she enquired, reaching in her pocket for a pack of cigarettes. “Last I heard you, Abigail & Jack were living on some Godforsaken ranch in the middle of Big Valley”

“You heard about that huh?” he chuckled, declining Stevie’s offering of a smoke, “then I guess you also heard Abigail finally left me - took the boy with her too”

Placing a hand on top of his, Stevie place a hand on top of his, naturally allowing her thumb to brush of the top of his hand “No I didn’t actually, I’m sorry to hear that” 

“It had been a long time comin’, I guess, but she’s right - they’re better off without me”

Quick as a flash, Stevie removed her palm and used it to strike John firmly across the cheek, a red mark appearing almost instantaneously “Don’t you ever let me catch you saying that again - you hear me John Marston? I know you and Abigail struggled to make it work, but I also know you sacrificed a lot for them”

Clutching his cheek he looked over Stevie's features, simply quietly responding “Yeah, I gave up on us” 

Stevie smirked at John’s persistence; anybody else and she would’ve sent them packing the minute they walked through the saloon door, but with John Marston it was always different. As if no matter how the two of them tried to break free of the other - the universe kept throwing them back together. 

Shaking these thoughts from her head, but not willing to let herself be completely drawn under his spell just yet, she chose to ignore his comment and asked again:

“So you still haven;t answered my question - why Blackwater?”

“Oh I...er...I managed to buy some land, not too far from here you know” a proud smile creeping over his face.

“You? Bought land?” she bit her lip to try to stifle a small giggle from escaping.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“I’ve known you for how many years now John & I never once took you for a farmer”

He frowned at her cutting comment. “Hey, I have just spent the last few months learning how to be a ranch hand” unhappy that Stevie had responded like that.

“Exactly, a few months shovelling shit won’t help you in running your own place” she sighed, taking a final drag of her cigarette.

Standing upright, John huffed “Oh why the hell did I even bother tellin’ you in the first place”

“I dunno, why did you tell me? You looking for someone to warm your bed now Abigail has gone and left you all alone?” Stevie snarled, hurt by the thought of once again being his second choice “What’s the matter, isn’t your hand enough company for you?”

“I can't talk to you when you’re like this," he growled, placing his money on the bar.

"Then don't" she sniped trying to hide the hurt in her voice as she watched him storm out of her life once more. A rogue tear fell down her cheek as she lamented herself for her harsh words and unwillingness to back down when it came to John Marston

* * *

After a few days of drowning her sorrows, Stevie knew it was time to move on to another location. Hitching up Jagger up to her hunting wagon, she decided to head in the direction of Manzanita Post, to see if there was any game worth hunting to help fill up her camp and stop Cripps moaning at her when she returned.

With all the local wildlife seemingly hiding from her as she ambled across the Great Plains, she stopped to take out her binoculars. In the distance she could see a few cattle grazing, and even better, there seemed to be no farm hands around to stop her from taking what she wanted.

Pulling her wagon up the perimeter of the ranch, Stevie hopped down and jumped over the fence, readying her knife and lasso as she crept closer to the enclosure.

“No trespassers allowed” a familiar voice yelled from behind her, cocking their gun. Stopping her tracks as those butterflies in her belly appeared once more, Stevie placed her arms in the air and started slowly turn around, “But for you Ms. Carwyn...I’m always willing to make an exception”

Plastering on a smile, she lied to him "I thought about what you said and thought I'd come check your place out" 

"Oh, you're not tryin' to steal cattle from an innocent farmer then?" He smirked back at her, nodding his head towards the weapons in her hand.

"Fine, you got me." She chuckled, holstering her knife away, "I didn't realise this was the place you were talking about the other day. Last time I was out this way, it was nothing but a barren wilderness and a run down cabin."

"Is that your way of saying you're impressed with what I've done here?" He asked, lowering his gun, trying to read her her unfathomable expression.

Stevie took the time to look around at what John had achieved. A fine looking Ranch house stood proud below them, and while no crops could really be grown out here, Stevie was impressed that he had healthy livestock 

"Are you trying to impress me Mr Marston?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well…kinda" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck "I did all of this for you...for us". Stevie cocked an eyebrow as she listened "That's why approached you in the saloon the other day. I knew it would only be a matter of time before our paths crossed again and couldn't believe my luck when I saw your horse hitched up outside that night."

"John, sweetie - get to the point" 

“I don't want to live that life no more. I want to do somethin' good and honest." he grinned, taking a hold of her hands "I know you’re a free spirit and don’t like stayin’ in one place too long - but I was hopin’ that, maybe you wouldn’t mind spendin’ a few days at a time here with me when the mood strikes you” For once Stevie allowed a huge grin to creep across her face, showing John exactly how she was feeling.

“You know, I think there’s nothing I’d like more right now” she purred, kissing along his jaw and neck “One more question though”

“What’s that darlin’?” 

“How long am I going to have to wait for you to show me the bedroom" she teased, pulling him towards the front door.


	3. Friends Till The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly awaits for Charles to return from his visit to Arthur & Allie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies but I was in an angsty mood when I wrote this

Lilly sat on the porch chewing her nails.  It wasn't like Arthur to ask Charles to drop everything and come quick, but his message said nothing more. Yet Lilly knew by the feeling in her gut it was to do with Allie.

They hadn't had the time in the last few months to catch up and down a few drinks like back in the old days, and although the letters flowed freely between and spoke of everyday events and planned for the future, Lilly could tell there was something Allie was frightened to write down - to actually put into words and admit the truth that she was seriously ill.

* * *

A sense of relief washed over her as she heard the familiar pattern of Falmouth's hooves riding up the path. Standing up to greet her husband, Lilly soon noticed Charles' pained expression and his refusal to look her in the eyes.

"No...no...don't say it" her voice barely above a whisper while tears freely streamed down her face. Lilly found herself slowly backing away from him, as if that could somehow stop the bad news from reaching her.

"Lilly…I…" he paused, not really knowing what to say but gently taking hold of her hands, "I'm sorry" 

"No, she can't be," she cried, dropping to her knees on the porch, "we had plans. She promised me that we were gonna revisit all the places we travelled to when we first met all those years ago"

Charles sat himself down next to her, simply cradling her in his arms as the pair of them sat in silence, grieving the loss of one of their best friends


	4. The Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Arthur had managed to live a happy life together after leaving the Van der Linde gang in 1899.  
> Now it seems their time together is coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story simply came about as me and [Horsegirl1h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl1h/pseuds/horsegirl1h) just seem to crave that sweet sweet angst 😭

Arthur sat back down on the chair next to Allie, holding her hand as she struggled to stay awake, each breath sounding more laboured than the last.

"Arthur?" 

Startled to hear her voice, he moved closer to make sure he caught every word. "Yes darlin'?" 

"I want…I want you to remember … remember … just how much I love you.."

Choking on his tears, he simply nodded and kissed her forehead, giving himself a brief moment to compose himself.

"I could never forget that sweetheart. You gave me the best years of my life."

“Lay... with me?” she asked, turning to look at him. “I just want...to be held by you ...one more time.”

Nodding, Arthur moved into the space next to her, wrapping his arms around her like he had done so many times before over the years. “You remember the first time we laid like this in that hotel in Valentine?”

Allie nodded weakly as she smiled. "One of the best nights..of my life." She took labored breaths, even speaking was taking a toll on her. Her hand found his and she interlocked their fingers together.

Turning her body, she relaxed into him, placing her free hand upon his chest. He watched carefully as each breath she took seemed more shallow by the minute. She met his gaze again, catching her breath before speaking. "Tell Lilly..how sorry I am..for not telling her..how ill..I was.." 

She composed herself for a moment, her energy nearly spent. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face when she opened them again. Her free hand clung to his shirt as she willed herself to say goodbye.

"I want...you to know...you were...one of the best things to happen..to me.." She choked back a sob as she continued, Arthur's eyes turning misty,  "Don't think of me..like this..think of when..we first met. When we started our lives. Think about everything...we've accomplished. But..most importantly..don't ever forget...we're soulmates. I...love you..so much.." She placed her free hand on his face and kissed him for the last time, finally pulling away to rest her head on his chest.

__ "We'll always be soulmates. In this life and the next" he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. 

He held her for a moment, listening to her shallow breathing and stroking her hair. He was brought out of his reverie when her hand fell away from his. His heart began pounding in realization when he finally saw Allie draw her last breath.

"Allie?" He could feel his throat tighten, his eyes stinging from the tears that spilled down his face. He knew she was gone. His love, his soulmate, his Allie.

Not willing to leave her side, he stayed with her until he heard the door open downstairs and Charles calling both their names, unaware he was to late to say his own goodbye p

  
  



	5. Mi amor por ti es eterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is downhearted that everybody seems to have forgotten that today is her birthday...or have they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written as a late birthday present for [Eddescuella](http://eddescuella.tumblr.com) and also because I love her OC Kira & Javier together so much 🥰

Kira sat on the edge of the cliff, watching as the Dakota River cut through the landscape below her feet.

It wasn't like she expected anybody to remember it was her birthday, but it would've been nice if somebody had. No, what had happened instead was all her so-called friends scattered themselves across the map, claiming it was best they all laid low after the last big mission they'd pulled off had attracted some unwanted attention from the local sheriff.

Kira rolled her eyes at the thought; she thought the job yesterday had gone well and couldn't recall seeing anybody taking chase after them. In fact, the whole thing struck Kira as odd, usually there was a calm panic, as the spoils of the heist were shared between them, with a fond farewell and a wishing of each other good luck until next time - but this time it was a quick "Meet back up at the usual spot in tomorrow and we'll sort everything out then"

That's where she had found herself now, sitting in a small clearing in one of the many overlooks just outside of Valentine.

"... _ Valentine _ " She thought to herself. She hadn't been back to the area since that night she walked into Smithfields and saw Javier chatting up the buxom redhead that Kira mistakenly thought she couldn't possibly compete with for his affections.

Kira sighed as she allowed herself to think about him for the first time in a long while. It wasn't like they'd promised to commit themselves to each other, but confusingly, they hadn't exactly made it clear where they stood with one another either - and it was this glimmer of hope that made it hard for Kira to give up on him entirely.

She was brought out of her daydream by her beloved Hungarian Halfbreed trotting over and nudging himself against her.

"I know you didn't forget Filipe" she whispered, patting his neck. Standing up and reaching into her saddle bag to grab an apple to reward his unwavering loyalty, she noticed something hidden in the saddle that wasn't there when she first arrived at the location earlier this afternoon.

She gently ran her fingers over the handle of the blade, admiring the engravings that she knew could only be the work of one man. The craftsmanship was a big clue, but seeing her favourite flowers surrounding the words…." _ mi amor por ti es eterno _ " was what really gave it away.

"¿ _ De verdad pensaste que olvidaría tu cumpleaños mi amor _ ?" Javier asked, leaning against a tree just behind Kira, holding a bunch of the same flowers as he watched her reaction.

Spinning around to face him, she burst into tears.

" _ ¿Que...cuando...cómo _ … _? _ " her fluency in the Spanish language failing her as she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Javier chuckled as he near stumbled back with the force her tiny body threw at him.

"Why do you think I asked your friends to help get you here alone?"

Kira blinked as she took his words in, "You did all this?"

"I did," he grinned, taking her hand in his, "now let's make the most of our time alone together shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish is rusty at best but hopefully I've translated these correctly:
> 
>  _ **mi amor por ti es eterno**_ \- My love for you us eternal  
>  _ **¿De verdad pensaste que olvidaría tu cumpleaños mi amor?**_ \- Did you really think that I would forget your birthday my love?  
>  _ **¿Que...cuando...cómo?**_ \- What ... when ... how?


End file.
